An Unlikely Team
by purplebird76
Summary: Being thrown headfirst into a teamwork based training sequence, Uraraka finds herself working with someone completely unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was just starting to sit down when Aizawa, who was apparently asleep in the floor, wiggled out of his sleeping bag and stood at the podium. He gazes drearily at the students, looking less motivated to exist by the second. Most of the students have stopped and were waiting for him to speak, but there were still a couple who were still trying to carry on conversations (mostly Mina).

Clearing his throat, he begins," Today we're going to be working on your adaptability and teamwork skills. Don't bother getting excited to work with your friends, cuz' we're choosing teams for you this time."

Iida shoots his hand into the air. "Sensei! How are you choosing the teams? Are we drawing lots?"

"They will be based on quirk compatibility. And I'm not doing the choosing."

As if on cue, a short guy opens the door and walks over to stand by Aizawa.

"This is Touma. He's currently interning at the school. However, since his quirk 'Alignment' is interesting, we thought we might as well have him use it to train you instead of whatever else interns do."

Seeing this as his chance to speak, Touma pitches in, "Yes! I will be using my quirk to tell you what team-up best suits your abilities. Rather, who you 'align' with."

Jirou awkwardly raises her hand, "Are you picking our teams based on a horoscope?"

Scratching his head, he says, "Ahh it's a bit more complicated than that.."

Aizawa grunts and starts," Touma here has a quirk that's like a mix of Momo's Creation ability and Monoma's Cloning. He can determine what quirk would best complement someone and copy that ability. The ability manifests as an item and the person has to keep it on them to use the ability."

Kirishima slams both hands on his desk excitedly, "Woah dude! Your quirk is like all powerful! You should go into support!"

Touma smiles but humbly says, "It's not without limitations. I can only copy quirks that I've physically seen used and then the only person able to use the copied quirk is the person compatible with it. If some else takes the infused item, they wouldn't be able to use it. Then the item stops having the quirk attached to it after around 8hrs."

"Let's head over to the training area, we can discuss the specifics of the assignment when we get there." Aizawa says over his shoulder while heading towards the door.

When they arrive at the training area, Deku immediately moves to speak to Aizawa-sensei.

"Um Aizawa-sensei, can I ask out on this assignment? My quirk breaks my bones when I activate it, and I trained for a long time to make my muscles somewhat able to handle it. I don't think giving a copy to an unprepared person would be a good idea."

Aizawa stares at him, deadfish-eyes looking like they would pierce through his head.  
"Fine. Instead you will analyze a team of your choice and write an essay listing the ins and outs of their performance. "

"Thank you thank you thank you!" he shouts in a flurry, bowing repeatedly (before Aizawa can change his mind).

Touma has each student (other than Midoriya) demonstrate their quirk before lining them up. As each student moves to stand before him, he places both hands on their shoulders before closing his eyes. Bringing his hands together, he opens them to reveal an iridescent ring.

After everyone had received their ring, they split off into groups of friends. Uraraka and Iida were standing off to the side talking to Midoriya before he had to leave with Aizawa-sensei.

Iida cautiously slips on the ring and feels a tingling sensation all over his body.

"Iida-kun, are you okay? Whose quirk did you get?" Uraraka nervously asks.

"It felt like spiders were crawling on my skin but it's gone now." He looks down at his arms and legs curiously, "I don't see anything blatantly different."

Deku circles him, marking off possible classmates with each observation.

"You're not invisible, you haven't grown a tail… try flexing."

Iida flexes his muscles and they begin to harden.

Uraraka and Deku's eyes light up like stars.

"You have Kirishima's hardening quirk!" they say in unison.

Deku of course starts listing off the pros and cons of this mash-up, his voice evolving into an indiscernible mumble.

Aizawa gives him a look and moves towards the students.

"Once the teams are made up, you will be separated off into different sections of the training area. There will be 5 objects to find in each area. The object is a large blue coin with a red 'X' on it. Find all 5 and return to the main area within the time limit. If you don't make it back with 3 hours, you fail."

Turning back to his friends, Midoriya says, "I guess that means it's time for me to go. Good luck you guys!" He pulls both of them into a half-hug before waving and walking towards their teacher.

Iida is self-occupied trying to come up with ways to combine both quirks while Uraraka gazes down at the ring in her palm. It filled her with anxiety and nervousness. She was about to clench her teeth and put it on when a person floated into her vision.

She looks up at him absolutely bewildered, making his is smug face morph into a cocky grin.

Bakugou dropped down from the air and strutted towards her. Grin leaving as he sees the ring still in her hand. He stops 2-feet from her and scoffs.

"Why the fuck haven't you put the ring on?"

She just stares at him, mouth gaping like a fish. He lets out an exasperated sigh before grabbing her wrist. She impulsively tries to jerk away but he holds her still. With his other hand he takes the ring from her.

"Damn, Round-face. Calm your tits."

He holds her hand and slips the ring onto her finger.

"Do you not want to team up with me that much?" He narrows his eyes at her, efficiently making her stop gaping and look at him in the eye. She tears her eyes away to look down at her hand.

"It's not that. I'm wondering why they decided we're compatible."

Quickly, he drops her hand and turns away. As he starts to move to where the students are gathering for the training sequence, she hears him quietly say, "I'm just glad it's you."


	2. Chapter 2

As they reach the rest of the group, the others are already drawing straws to determine their area. Before she can reach for one, Bakugou cuts in front of her and grabs a straw. He turns to face her, briefly saying "Mountains" before continuing past her.

She silently trails behind him, nervously twiddling her thumbs. Soon enough, a sign reading "Mountain training area" looms over them. They are only partially through the door when he suddenly grabs her wrist.

"Round-face, I want you to promise me that you won't try anything big with my quirk." His hardened gaze shutting down any questions she might have had. Without breaking eye contact, she nods slowly. Letting her wrist fall back to her side, he shoves his hands into his pockets gruffly.

They walk for a while in heavy silence. The atmosphere was driving Uraraka mad. She had to change it but Bakugou's a flipping minefield. Literally anything could set him off, but she can't take the silence.

Steeling herself, she dons a bright smile and says, "So, how were you able to get accustomed to my quirk so quickly? Didn't it give you nausea?" She cocks her head and looks up at him fondly.

Noticing that his only response was a death glare, she elaborates. "You know, when you were floating earlier!" She makes wild gestures with her hands as though they would be able to get her point across better.

"Shut up, I know what you're talking about. I'm used to being in the air, so it wasn't a big deal." Ok, yeah, it _did_ make him nauseated but he sure as hell wasn't letting her know that.

He watches her silently through the corner of his eye as she tries to come up with something to talk about. He doesn't understand why she's so goddamn antsy and it was making him _more_ tense, if that was possible. Before anything else stupid can fall from her lips, he stops in his tracks and the sudden movement (or lack of movement) causes Uraraka to walk squarely into his back.

She stumbles backwards, a hand shooting out to grab her shoulder. Steadied, Uraraka takes a deep breath before meeting his gaze. Ruby eyes show the slightest hint of concern while his grip on her shoulder softens.

"Look, Pink-cheeks, we only have 3 hours to find 5 items in this stupid huge area. We need to get to a point of elevation and scope it out. Are you to where your quirk doesn't make you sick yet?"

She glances downwards before looking back at him with a gleam of determination in her eyes.

"I'll do it."

A shit-eating grin finds its way back on his face as he releases his hand completely, taking a step back while she activates her quirk on herself and leaps into the air. Latching on to tree branches to alter her trajectory and stay moving, she eventually comes to rest at the top of a great oak.

From where she was sitting she could just make out the high concrete wall separating their zone from the next. To her left, the ground elevated steeply before morphing into a large mountain. It was hard to tell with the number of trees and foliage, but they had already made it most of the way up the base of the mountain. Knowing the items were bright blue, she narrowed her eyes and attempted to separate her surroundings by color.

 _Blue, blue, blue, blue….. Aha!_ Peeking out from amongst the green, she could just make out some pops of blue.

Just in time for the growing bundle of nerves below to start barking at her.

"You find anything yet?" His voice boomed against the quiet of the forest, scaring off any animals that had attempted to make a home here.

"Yeah, actually!", Uraraka yelled back, "There's 2 blue things North of here, one maybe 1,000ft off. Check those out while I get the one to the South."

Without another word, he grunts and shoots off in that direction. She removes half her weight and gingerly starts making her way down the tree, pushing off branches to gain momentum. As soon as she reaches the bottom, she sets off towards her item.

Hopping over roots and weaving her way through overgrown plants, she eventually catches sight of something blue dangling from a tree. With a stupid grin she bounces over to the tree, removing part of her weight once more to jump and meet it. Aizawa had mentioned that it was large, but the item looked more like a frisbee than a coin.

She unhooks it and tucks it under her arm. Before heading back, she lets herself wander the area in search of another item.

(Bakugou's PV)

He finds the first coin almost immediately, propped up on a stump. Pleased that she gave him proper directions, he grips it tightly before rocketing through the air. He soars past a blur of green, casually angling his hands to change direction. When he doesn't find another coin as quickly as he would like, he shoots himself high into the air, hoping to see that garish bright blue.

Soon, but not soon enough, he finds what he needs. Cursing under his breath, he sandwiches both 'coins' under his bicep and sets off for the tree they left at.

He arrives before her, much to his distain.

"Damn her, what about 'time limit' is she not understanding?", he kicks a nearby rock hurtling into a tree. He mumbles and grumbles and curses, pacing back and forth around their meeting place.

He is about to hunt the bitch down when a shrill scream causes him to freeze.

"FUCK"

He bolts in the direction of the sound, worse case scenarios littering his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

She wandered the forest, twigs snapping under her weight. Uraraka scanned the area, eyes flicking back and forth in search of bright blue.

A bush to her right rustles slightly, but she pays it no mind. Assuming it must be a squirrel, she continues her search, completely missing the glint of yellow eyes peeking out of the foliage.

The creature leaps at her head, catching Uraraka of guard. On instinct she turns to face the noise, hands shooting upwards to shield her face. In her surprise, her hands fire off an explosion, completely decimating the would-be attacker.

The recoil sends her souring backwards, awkwardly hitting a tree. She screams in pain as the metal creature flies some yards away, blood now dripping from her shredded palms. Uraraka slides to the ground, staring shocked at her bloodied hands.

From somewhere she can make out Bakugo calling her name. He slides to a halt as he catches sight of her familiar brown locks peeking out from behind a tree. Hurrying towards his classmate he starts to call out, "Hey Cheeks! Dafuq happened?!-"

Rounding the oak, he freezes as he makes eye contact with her hands.

"You used my quirk."

It wasn't a question. The statement hung over her head like lead as he crouched down to meet her.

"I-I'm sorry-I didn't mean to, something attacked me.." She tries to apologize but quickly silences, his gaze burning into her.

He breaks his gaze, letting out a sigh as his hands move to ruffle his hair.

He reaches out to her, his touch surprisingly gentle as he examines the damage.

"We need to get you to recovery girl." he mutters under his breath. "Can you walk?"

She stands up, her legs shaking like a newborn calf.

"But the challenge-"

"I'M NOT HAVING YOU RUIN YOUR FUTURE OVER SOME DAMN CLASS EXERCISE", Bakugo snapped back at her before she could utter another word.

He turns to hike back to the gate, Uraraka trailing silently behind. Her gaze stayed low to the ground, cradling her torn hands.

As they walk, he glances back at her repeatedly, having an internal war with himself. She is clearly blaming herself, but it's his damn quirk that hurt her, but also she should have fucking listened to him, but he also didn't really give her much information so its totally his fault..

Voice barely audible, he mumbles out an apology.

"Sorry, I had a feeling this would happen and I didn't tell you."

She finally looks up at him.

"How could you have known it would hurt me? You use your quirk without issue all the time."

Uraraka smiles weakly, trying to reassure him even though her poor hands looked like something out of a horror film.

He slows his step, allowing Uraraka to walk beside him.  
"It only doesn't hurt me because I've built up a tolerance." Bakugo lifts one of his hands so she can get a proper look. They are heavily calloused and littered with scars. How many times has severely damaged his hands for them to have built up this much calloused tissue? She shivers at the thought of a tiny Bakugo hurting himself because of his quirk.

"Are your finger-pads okay?" He glances down at her with thinly-veiled concern.

Gingerly, she touches her pads, wincing slightly at the movement.

"They hurt but they should be fine."

As they near the exit, he turns towards her.

"Cheeks, ya know, your quirk let me fly through the air at speeds I've never accomplished on my own. After you heal, would you be down to train with me?"

Her face glowed like the sun, eyes wide with excitement at the proposition.

"Absolutely!"

Under his resting bitch face, she thought she saw a hint of a smile before it morphed into his terrifying grin.


End file.
